


Windbag

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: The "Windbag" in this story is Mayor Grant Harrison.All characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.





	Windbag

**Police Captain Joe Carlino, Detective Josie Sinclair, and Officer Toni Burrell were reluctantly attending a dinner at which Mayor Grant Harrison was the keynote speaker. Josie had slipped away a few minutes ago.**

**"I wonder where Josie went," Toni said.**

**"Maybe she couldn't take another one of Grant's long-winded speeches," Joe said. "Not that I blame her. I'm not exactly looking forward to hearing our esteemed mayor blow his own horn."**

****

**Toni nodded. She, too, was fed up with Grant's hubris.**

****

**Josie came back to the table.**

****

**"Where'd you go?" Joe whispered.**

****

**"I had something to take care of."**

****

**"Like what?" Joe asked.**

****

**Grant walked onto the dais. Several people stood up and applauded.**

****

**"They must have voted for Grant," Toni remarked.**

**"Please be seated," Grant said. "Tonight, we are going to enjoy a most delectable repast, but first, I would like to say a few words."**

**Grant's "few words" were mostly a tribute... to himself.**

**He finished, bowed, and strode towards the head table.**

**"Thank God that's over," Joe said with a sigh of relief.**

**"Yes," said Toni. "What a windbag!"**

**"At least", Joe said, "we won't have to hear anything else out of him tonight."**

**Josie didn't say a word. She looked innocently at the amber candle in the centerpiece as Grant sat down on the whoopee cushion.**

****


End file.
